


Destiel cuddles

by Annabee28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, comfort after that season 12 finale, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Cas finds Dean asleep and cuddles with his cute boyfriend. Just a little comfort for everyone after the season 12 finale.





	Destiel cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Socks_and_sandals for beta reading this for me!

Cas walked in Dean’s room and saw that he was fast asleep, arm thrown across his face. Cas smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. He kissed Dean on the forehead and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.  
"Hmm?" Dean opened his eyes.  
"Aww, you were so cute, asleep like that." Cas said, kissing Dean's nose. "What?" He mumbled, pulling his arm down and sitting up a little.  
Cas smiled and crawled into the bed behind him to put his arm around Dean. "You're cute," he said again.  
Dean rolled over to face him.  
"So are you." He said.  
Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean on the lips.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." Dean replied, quirking an eyebrow. "You're being extra affectionate this morning."  
Cas kissed Dean again. "Is it a crime?"  
"Yes." Dean said, pushing Cas over and straddling him. He pinned Cas’s hands above his head and put his forehead against the angel’s.  
"There's only one way to pay for it." Dean said it a low voice.  
"Oh really?" Cas grinned.  
Dean smirked then leaned into to kiss Cas.  
He then started kissing down his neck. "Mmm, Dean," Cas let out.  
Suddenly the door flung open.  
"Hey Dean- HOLY SHIT," Sam's voice said from the door.  
Dean jumped back onto the bed, flushing.  
"Godammit Sammy! Knock!" He exclaimed.  
"Sorry, sorry..." Sam said hastily, leaving the room as fast as possible.  
There was silence for a minute then Cas started to chuckle.  
"Why are you laughing?" Dean asked, looking at his angel.  
This made Cas start to laugh even more.  
"You dork." Dean says, laughing a little.  
"Why are you laughing?" Dean asked again.  
"I... don’t know" he said between laughs.  
"So adorable." Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek then stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
"Can I come too?" Cas asked.  
"But you don't need to shower.." Dean said.  
"So?" Cas smirked.  
Dean grinned and pulled him down the bed, leading them into the bathroom.


End file.
